MMPR: The Next Generation
by Vartan-LoVer
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Rated T so I don't have limit anything. Pretty much a story about Jason's sister and her possibly becoming a ranger and a new threat on Angel Grove. A new set of MM Power Rangers. With characters from the past AU.
1. The Beginning

**Summary:** A new threat decides to take on Angel Grove, only 10 years after the Zeo rangers became the Turbo Rangers and passed there Morphers onto a new team. A group of new teenagers have to decide whether or not they want to become Power Rangers, and for one particular teenager, it hits close to home. Five normal kids may have to team up with a figure from the past to help take out a threat of the present.

**Word Count: **2,692

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. If I did, the new story lines wouldn't be as bad as they are and Jason Lee Scott would have made a comeback already.

* * *

Chapter 1

Angel Grove – 2007

Three teenagers sat in the tutor center of Angel Grove High, waiting for their students. Liz Scott took the silence as a chance to start some of her AP Calculus work, relaxing in her seat. Patrick Johnson started to use his pens as drumsticks, tapping the table lightly. Melanie Rogers sat awkwardly in her seat, nervous about having to teach anyone anything.

"Pat, stop that," Liz demanded after a few minutes. "I'm trying to get these stupid problems done."

"Oh please Lizzie, you love that stuff," her friend scoffed. He shifted in his seat to turn towards his brunette friend. "Why am I here again?"

"You skipped school and got caught and know you have to teach science to a freshmen," she rolled her eyes. She'd known Patrick for most of her life, and he never took anything seriously. "Of course the fact that you barely passed Biology didn't seem to bug Principal Jeffery."

"Like you still know what hypothalamus is," he scoffed at again.

"It's the part of your brain that monitors and controls metabolic processes located on the brain stem under the thalamus," she told him smugly. "Are you forgetting I'm the reason you passed that class?"

"Freak," he muttered, glaring towards the door.

"Melanie," Liz called out to her other side. "Are you okay?"

The blonde looked up from the wooden table and looked towards the other girl. She knew that Elizabeth Scott was a senior in a few of her classes. Liz was a straight A student and would probably be Valedictorian at graduation. It was slightly intimidating.

"I've never taught anyone," she confessed. "I'm doing this because I need more extracurriculars."

"Trust me, I've been doing it since freshman year, it's not that bad. And you have English, which is always pretty easy to teach. You'll be great," Liz assured her. Barely a minute after she was done speaking, there was a large commotion in the hallway.

"This is ridiculous, my grades are fine," a male voice protested.

"Not fine enough to stay on the team," another voice countered. Liz knew that voice. It was Adam, her brother's friend and the volunteer soccer coach for the team. "I got you the best tutor here Jake, she happens to be a friend of mine."

Liz groaned on the inside. Jake Aarons was one of the biggest jerks in school. He was the star of the soccer team but a horrible team player. He also constantly picked on some of the younger kids at school. The boy was a bully and Liz had a large amount of disdain for him. Though Adam vouched he had potential that it was all the people feeding his ego, she had to disagree. When Adam asked her to tutor one of his players in Math, she had said yes without thinking. Adam had known her since she was seven and was a loyal friend of her older brother, Jason. Now she was starting to regret it.

"Good luck on that," Patrick smirked at her. "I don't think he's going to care about brainy you are Liz. Just watch out for your lunch money."

The door opened soon after and Adam poked his head in. His black hair was parted to the side and his face looked exhausted; though when he saw his friend's sister he had to smile. She looked so much like her older brother it was hard not feel reminiscent. He opened the door wider and stepped in. Elizabeth stood up immediately and went to hug him.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Adam asked as he hugged her back.

"Not bad," she replied, eyeing the brown haired boy behind him with wary. They pulled away and Adam gestured for Jake to move up. He took a few steps toward his coach and his green eyes studied Liz carefully.

"Liz, this is Jake Aarons," Adam introduced. "Jake, this is Elizabeth Scott. She'll be helping you with Trig. She's one of the smartest people I know. She'll get your grades up in not time."

"Hi," Liz greeted with a small smile, extended her hand for him to shake. She had plenty of experience in being polite, but apparently he didn't. He merely stared at her hand until she pulled it away. She looked at Adam and he pleaded with her with his eyes. Sighing she pointed to their desk as other tutors and students filed into the room.

"Bye," Adam waved, leaving the two to work it out.

"Alright, what section are you working on?" Liz asked as her best friend got to work with his student.

"Look, we both know I don't want to be here," Jake said bluntly. "So why don't I just give you my homework assignment, you get a few wrong, and I turn it in time to play."

Patrick and Melanie had both heard him, seeing as how the three shared a table. Patrick saw Liz's fist clench and kicked her under the table. Melanie had a feeling that Liz wouldn't act on her anger, but Patrick wanted to make sure she wouldn't blow a fuse. Melanie turned back to her sophomore and Patrick did the same with his student.

"Look, I am not going to cheat for you," she replied firmly. "Adam told me he thinks that you have potential and that you're a good guy, so I believe him. But you need to prove it on and off the field. Scouts won't take a player with an attitude problem, so own up."

Jake was slightly shocked at the way she had spoken to him. No one had ever really put him in his place before. Even his coaches had put up with him for the sake of the team. Adam was firm, but he never actually spoke to him like a parent. For the next half hour, he sat and listened to her talk about math, and he had to admit he understood it better after she was done.

Patrick smiled after he heard his best friend hit a sore spot. Everyone knew that Jake had a problem with scouts for the past month or so. They saw how Jake would openly disregard Adam's calls and didn't want him. Liz was honest and firm and that's why he loved her. She didn't put up with bull and made her opinions known.

Melanie admired how Liz could just stand up for herself so confidently. Melanie was always slightly shy and had been picked on plenty before, but she always walked away or took it. Although she was past her awkward stage, it was still daunting to be in a big crowd or be the center of attention for her.

"We're done," Liz smiled. Jake was intrigued at how she had gone from stern to cheerful in such a short amount of time. "You did a great job. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

She put her things into her small red trapezoid bag and buckled the strap across her chest. Jake took his red backpack and walked away. She shook her head at his disregard and sighed. Grabbing her car keys from her pocket, she began towards her car. Patrick grabbed his black messenger bag and ran down over to her. He cut off in front of her and started to walk backwards so he could face her.

"Hey, want to do me a huge favor?" he asked with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What happened to your car?" she asked without hesitation.

"The thing is," he began. "When you skip school, they tend to call your parents. And my lawyer parents decided proper punishment was to take my T-Bird away. Now I can't have – "

"Fun, fun, fun," she cut off. She shook her head at her friend in disbelief. "I can't, I promised Ernie I'd teach a couple of classes at the Youth Center this week and I have to be there in ten minutes. Your place is out of my way.

"So," he said. "I'll just join your class or hang out there until you're done."

"Deal," Liz nodded as she looked for her car in the lot. She saw the bright red Mustang and smiled at her baby. Unlocking the car with her remote, she opened the driver door and waited until Patrick had his seat belt on to start the engine.

"What is it with the color red?" he asked for what Liz counted as the hundredth time.

"I told you, Jason bought me this car for my birthday and he loves red."

"Doesn't mean you have to," he muttered. "Then what's with the bag?"

"I'm a girl doofus. I have to match," Liz teased.

They drove to the Angel Grove Youth Center listening to the new Kira Ford single, "Just Words." The top was up on the car and Liz lost herself, driving just a little too fast than she probably should have. They got there in record time and she went to get ready to teach her Martial Arts class.

Patrick left to hang out at the juice bar rather than stick around gym area. He saw Ernie, the owner, working behind the counter and ordered a strawberry smoothie. While he worked, Patrick thought about how long it had been since he had actually been in the Youth Center. He rarely came in the past few years, telling Liz that he had just outgrown the place. He remembered meeting Liz in the playground there years ago with her brother and his friends. The place hadn't changed much from when he was younger. The equipment had been updated as well as the furniture, Ernie had repainted the place and there was now an upstairs area with a pool and batting cage.

"Hey kid, long time no see," Ernie commented as he handed over the smoothie. The bar was slow so he decided to start up a conversation. "You here for you're buddy?"

"Yeah, she's my ride home," he smiled. Ernie was almost the same as he had been since Patrick had been a five year old. His hair was a little grayer and his belly was a little bigger, but he still had the same smile and heart. "What's with the martial arts thing?"

Ernie had known Liz for just as long as Patrick, but he had a feeling that Ernie probably knew her better. He had known her older brother Jason, and that was who Liz always aspired to be. They both knew that she worked herself tired so that she could live up to the great Jason Lee Scott, the boy with all the trophies on the mantle.

"Jason and Tommy taught her in a class here when she was little, don't you remember?" the older man asked the teenager. Patrick shook his head. He and Liz hadn't gotten really close until school started and they had been in the same classes. "Well, she wanted to give back some."

Just then one of Patrick's friends, Kyle Barrett came up to sit next to him, ordering a bottle of water. His conversation with Ernie was lost as the two boys talked about school and music. Before either of them knew it, Liz had joined them with a smile and her car keys.

* * *

In a house on the outskirts of town, a man with dark hair and dark eyes studied his state of the art equipment, waiting. He had seen some odd energy readings in the past few days, and he was waiting for something to happen. He knew exactly who to call when it did, but he wasn't sure how he could. How was he supposed to explain who he was? How was he supposed to tell his former ranger that he hadn't really been dead, merely reincarnated? It wasn't going to be easy. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the machines going off.

It was happening.

* * *

"I'm ready," she informed Patrick. "Kyle, do you need a ride too?"

"Sure, that'd be great," the other boy smiled. They paid Ernie and left to go to her car. They were all watching the park across the street and the little kids playing and some of their classmates as well. Although at times they had always felt confined in a small town like Angel Grove, they all had to admit it was nice to be able to have good people around.

"AAHHH!" one of the little kids screamed, pointing to the trees. The teenagers and almost everyone in the park looked towards what she had seen. Off into the trees were a bunch of … creatures with green metallic heads and silver robotic bodies heading towards the kids.

Liz took off towards the park as she saw a little girl, intent on finding something in the bushes, hadn't noticed the creature coming up behind her. She jumped above the girl and kicked it in square in the chest, knocking it down. She moved the girl away and she ran towards her mother.

"Great, she had to go and save the world," Patrick muttered as he headed toward his lifelong friend. "You coming Kyle?"

"Do I have a choice?" the other boy asked sarcastically, running towards the commotion as well.

Liz had been surrounded by the creatures in no time at all, and she was pulling out all the stops. When one charged towards her, she roundhouse kicked it across the metal face and knocked it into a group of the off to her side. She remembered how her brother reminded her that you could kill two birds with one stone.

Patrick and Kyle had less experience with martial arts, but were good fighters. The boys stood back to back, waiting for the robotic enemies to come forward first, throwing basic punches and kicks. They followed Liz's tactic and knocked their enemies into each other.

Jake, who had been in the park playing soccer with a few friends, watched as one of the things started to attack his tutor from behind while she was fighting off another. He took his aim and sent the soccer ball sailing to the attacker's head. Liz saw the ball fly right over her shoulder and hit her would be attacker. She grabbed its arm and flipped it over her shoulder into the creature she was fighting. Jake ran over to her and started hitting.

"Thanks for that," Liz grunted as she hit one of her enemies in rib.

"Someone has to help me with math," he brushed her off and sent a bicycle kick into one of them. Liz heard a scream and saw Melanie being approached by one of the metallic beings. There was a book in her hand and she was one a bench.

"Can you handle this?" she asked him, dodging a punch in the face.

"Go," he insisted.

Liz darted over to her classmate and was surprised when the girl did a flip over the bench to avoid being hurt. As soon as she was behind her opponent, Liz sent a kick to his back, sending the head straight into the wooden bench.

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked, still shocked.

"My mom made me take gymnastics when I was little, but I hated it," she explained. Liz nodded and was about to take on some of the others that had shifted towards the only prey left in the park, but they all stopped and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

The teenagers all gathered towards the middle of the park with creased foreheads. They all looked around, in case they were being tricked, but no one else was left in the park.

"That was way weird," Patrick commented once they had all relaxed.

"But it was pretty fun," Jake admitted. The others looked at him in utter disbelief. "I could do that every day."

"I want to know what happened," Liz commented as she saw Adam jogging towards them, obviously having heard what had been happening.

"Maybe I can explain," a deep voice said from behind them causing them all to turn around.

* * *

**AN: Hello Readers! I've been having a bit of trouble with writing lately so I figured I'd turn back to something that I really loved and was fun for me. I may be 15 but I'll always love the Power Rangers. This first chapter kinda flowed out of me, and if I get enough reviews I'll follow it up. I'm hoping this will help me go back writing from the heart again so PLEASE review.**


	2. Ranger History

**Summary:** A new threat decides to take on Angel Grove, only 10 years after the Zeo rangers became the Turbo Rangers and passed there Morphers onto a new team. A group of new teenagers have to decide whether or not they want to become Power Rangers, and for one particular teenager, it hits close to home. Five normal kids may have to team up with a figure from the past to help take out a threat of the present.

**Words**: 3,240

* * *

Chapter 2

The teenagers turned around to find a man in his thirties staring back at them. His eyes were grey and his hair was brown. None of them had ever seen him before, but his voice sounded deeper than it should have been. They all froze in their tracks and Adam ran up in front of Liz, worried that the man was an enemy.

"Who are you?" Adam demanded, shielding the kids behind him.

"Adam, this is not the place for this conversation. We have to go somewhere more private," the man insisted. Adam hardened his stance at the sound of his name, but didn't question. "Everything will be explained once we are at my command center."

Before Adam could protest, he and the kids were engulfed in a dim yellow light and being teleported somewhere. It wasn't Adam's first experience with teleportation, but he was used to being surrounded by his own color and more prepared. He and the kids felt their feet hit the ground looked around at the command center around them. Adam eyes widened at the fact that it looked almost exactly like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers command center.

"Alright," Liz spoke first. "We followed you along, now tell us who you are and what the hell is going on."

"Liz, I got this," Adam silenced his friend's sister. He noticed her stance was similar to Jason's, as if she was calm but still on guard. He turned towards the man. "Who are you, and how did you know my name? Why did those creatures attack the park?"

"And why couldn't we have driven here while we're at it," Patrick pitched in from behind, readjusting his stiff neck. Adam remembered that side effect from his first teleportation as well.

"Adam, you know who I am. I am Zordon of Eltair," the man announced. Adam stiffened further, wondering what this man was playing at. Zordon died when Andros defeated the Machine Empire. "When Andros broke the tube and released my energy, he made it possible for the others to turn human, and my energy reached to Earth and took host in this body. He had been dying of a disease and my soul gave him life again."

"How does that explain anything?" Liz insisted. She had never been a ranger and wouldn't have been able to understand any of what was happening. "Adam, how did you ever know Zordon here?"

Adam sighed and looked at the person in front of him. There was only one way of knowing if this person was the reincarnation of his former mentor, then it would be safe to tell the kids about his life as Ranger and Jason's life as well. "Tell me something only Zordon would know."

"When Ivan Ooze attacked and you went to see Dulcea for your new powers, you were upset about being the spirit of the frog, and Dulcea told you, 'Yes a frog, like the kind you kiss to make a prince'," Zordon recited perfectly. Adam's face lit up as he ran up in front of Zordon, only to stop short.

"I've never really been able to hug you before," he said awkwardly. "Is it okay?"

Zordon nodded and he and Adam shared a quick embrace, only to break away and face the others. They all looked equally confused, but Liz quickly eased up after knowing that Adam could trust him. She looked at Adam expectantly.

"I can take this Zordon," Adam declared. He picked his words carefully. "Do you all remember when you were really little and the Power Rangers started to fight Lord Zed and Rita?"

"Yeah, they were our heroes," Jake piped in. "There wasn't a kid in Angel Grove who didn't want to be a Ranger. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I was the Black Mastodon Ranger, after Zack left," Adam confessed. The kids eyes widened in disbelief. "The original Rangers where Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason."

"No way," Liz jumped. "Jason couldn't have been a Ranger."

"No, he was _the _Ranger Liz," Adam confessed. "Zordon, do you have any footage of Ranger history?"

"I've collected them all up until the current Overdrive Rangers," Zordon confessed. He moved over to a control panel and showed footage of when the Original Rangers first received their morphers and defeated Rita's first monster to when Jason, Kimberly, and Zack left to the Peace Summit. Adam looked at Liz and watched her expression change from shock to stoic. She had pulled her face together to be completely blank.

"Well, Jason and I are going to have some talk when he shows up in a few weeks," she mumbled angrily. Her brother was coming in for a bi-monthly family visit. It was a common thing for him to come back from his job in Los Angeles to visit them.

"What's that got to do with us?" Kyle asked bluntly. "Are we supposed to give up our lives to become Rangers? Who are we even fighting? How would we even get the power to be rangers?"

"Good questions Kyle," Zordon commented. "A new threat comes from a far planet called Gution in another solar system. Her name is Hestyera and she is extremely dangerous. She plans on wiping Earth of humans so that she may conquer and build her empire. Humans being inferior to her, she assumed that no one would be able to fight back."

"Isn't this just a great little comic book," Patrick muttered sarcastically. Liz elbowed him in the side and he stopped.

"Before my home planet of Eltair came under attack, I discovered gems that could access the Morphing Grid. I suspected that the Machine Empire would come after me, so I sent them to Earth for safe keeping, and when I came to this form, I relieved my ally of his duties so that he may return home," Zordon explained. He went to the panel again and pushed more buttons, allowing a podium to rise in front of the teenagers. The podium held five small emerald cut gems. All of them were the same, white with a small pattern in the center. The pattern was in the center and shaped like kites in purple. They were all identical, which was new to Adam. "These gems will be able to bond to your DNA and give you Ranger abilities."

As soon as he finished his statement, the gems levitated in the air shakily and sped towards each of the teenagers. Each of them caught one with ease and examined them. It was small enough to fit in the palm of their hands, but large enough to see each minute detail.

"I don't want to be a Power Ranger," Melanie spoke up finally. She had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal. "I can't be a Power Ranger."

Liz spoke before Zordon or Adam could open their mouths to protest. "Melanie, don't decide today. Not here and not now. None of us should make a decision after information overload. I say that we keep the gems until Sunday afternoon, and then make our decision. It's Friday night so we have the entire weekend to focus and clear our heads. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and we have to weigh everything before choosing."

"You don't choose to be a Ranger," Adam piped in. "Being a Ranger chooses you. It may never happen again, so really think about it."

"Fine," Melanie agreed. A moment later the other boys nodded their heads as well.

"Hestyera won't attack anytime soon. Any sort of resistance is shocking to her. She retreated her Hesadrones so that she may strategize. We are all safe for now," Zordon explained. He took out a tray that contained square pieces of metal, all identical, with a small space for the gems. "But be aware that Hestyera is smart, she takes her time. Take these Morphers in case of an attack. When the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"What colors are we?" Patrick asked. "How can we morph until we know which Ranger we are?"

"These power sources do not choose like the others. Once they combine with your DNA they will decide who you are," Zordon explained. "The gems communicate with each other."

"Zordon," Liz spoke up. The man turned his head towards the young girl. "Can you take everyone else home? I'd like to stay for a little if that's okay with you."

"I'll stay too," Adam offered. Zordon nodded and before Liz could blink, the others were gone and the screen showed each of them at their perspective homes, or in Jake's case, the park where all of his things were.

"Whoa," Liz exhaled slightly, leaning against the post near her. "Where are we anyway?"

"Angel Grove Desert if I'm right," Adam informed. "Zordon, did you rebuild our old command center."

"I did," Zordon confirmed. "With the right amount of power from Eltair, I was able to completely replace it with a few modifications."

Adam looked around. Sure enough, there were now chairs in the command center and the original Power Ranger suits were displayed like a museum exhibit. Instead of the small pyramid that had displayed the scenes from the city, there was a screen where Zordon's tube had been. Liz moved to sit in one of the seats and looked around.

"Jason was really the Red Ranger?" she asked Adam with curious eyes.

"Maybe you should watch the videos," Adam said, taking a seat beside her. "Oh, Zordon, I can bring Alpha Six here if you'd like. I got him out of storage from the last mission I was on with the Overdrive Rangers and he's at the Dojo."

"That would be helpful," he agreed. Zordon eyes Liz carefully. She seemed to still be in shock at what was going on, waiting for someone to play videos of the rangers. "Elizabeth Scott? You look very much like Jason. And you act like him as well."

"People tell me that a lot," she nodded. "Can you play like, a brief history of the Power Rangers? I'd like to know as much as I can before I make my final decision."

Zordon nodded and Adam had the briefest suspicion that Liz had already made her choice. She sat back and watched the screen come to life with a brief summary of all the past rangers while Adam provided commentary, explaining everything.

* * *

Saturday morning Liz woke up refreshed. She looked around her room and all the different colored walls with a smile. It wasn't until her eyes past her nightstand when she began to frown. On the edge of the nightstand sat a small white gem in a square metal holder. Getting up from her bed, she began her morning routine and got dressed. It was nine o'clock and her parents were probably still home. She took the gem and stuck it into her jeans pocket. She looked around the room that had formerly been Jason's. The ceiling was red and the four walls around her each had their own color: black, blue, yellow and 

white. Things about Jason were starting to become clear. She only took this room when she began high school, but Jason remodeled it after his graduation and stayed in it when he was home from college. That was why Jason had always worn red or later on black. It was why he loved red and refused to get her any other color.

She grabbed discs from her nightstand, ones that she had made the previous night, her keys, a leather jacket, and her cell phone. She ran down the stairs and saw her mother and father in their pajamas at the dining table. That was how they spent all of their days off.

"Morning Elizabeth," her father called when saw her. "You came in awfully late last night."

"Library called," she answered back casually. "I would have been done earlier, but I was teaching a class at the Youth Center. When the library closed I went to the one at the college."

"That's good sweetie," her mother commented, sipping at her coffee. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with a few friends, and maybe help out a kid from the tutor program," Liz said, rushing out the door.

As soon as she was in the car, she sped like she was being chased to Patrick's. Once she had hastily parked in his driveway, she went to the side and climbed up a tree to his window. Seeing that he was still asleep, she pried pushed it open, knowing he always kept it unlocked for her. Quietly as she could, she found a disc that read "Pat, Play Me" and set it next to his gem. Leaving the window open, she left his house. Grabbing something from her backpack in the Mustang, Liz walked the two blocks to Kyle's house. She went to first story of the house, knowing where his window was from when they had been younger. She pulled out a similar disc and tapped it in its case to the window.

Liz went back to her car and left to go to the park. She didn't know where Melanie or Jake lived, but she had a small hunch where she could find them. Although Jake hadn't been at the park like she had hoped, Melanie sat on a bench and was reading quietly.

"Hey Melanie," Liz greeted as she approached the bench. "What's up?"

Melanie sighed and closed the book. "I know you're here to convince me to be a Ranger Liz, but it won't work. I'm not meant to be a Power Ranger."

"I thought that's what was bugging you," Liz confessed. She toyed with the disc in her hand. "I figured after you said you can't, you thought that you didn't have what it takes."

"I don't," Melanie insisted. "I can't fight and I'm not strong."

"But you're brilliant!" Liz exclaimed. "You're going to beat me for Valedictorian and you know it. MIT is begging you to attend and I know it. Not every Power Ranger was the strongest fighter."

Melanie raised her eyebrows in disbelief and Liz just kept smiling. She thrust the disc into Melanie and pulled away. Liz stood up and said one last thing to her possible teammate before walking to the Youth Center.

"I managed to put some of Ranger History on discs, if you don't believe me, see for yourself. We can change the world Melanie."

Liz left Melanie thinking on the bench in park. In all honesty, watching the other Power Rangers had been it for Liz. She knew that she couldn't walk away after seeing everyone fight so hard to help save the Earth. She couldn't just let all that go to waste. Elizabeth had always been pushed to be perfect, even when she knew she wasn't. Jason had been her only break from that life, and she wouldn't let all everything he believed in go to waste.

After saying hello to Ernie and getting herself a Calypso smoothie, she walked around the gym area and looked at the record wall. She saw a wall full of pictures of Tommy and Jason. There were some records held by Kimberly and Rocky as well, but mostly just Tommy and Jason. She eyed the record for the bench press. Liz remembered the story of when he first broke it at a thousand and ten reps. Bulk never touched the record after that.

"Jason Lee Scott," a voice said from behind Liz. She turned her head slightly to see Jake Aarons eyeing the record. "That's the famous Jason? He could sure bench press."

"Yeah," Liz smiled wistfully. "It wasn't enough that he broke it once, he came back a few years ago and broke his own record. That time I got to watch him do it. I was about seven or eight and he had come home from college to help with the local shelter. After he and the guys won prize money from the martial arts contest, he came back here to finish."

"Sounds like a determined guy," he commented.

"He was always my hero," she smiled at the picture before turning around. "I've made my decision and I'm sticking with it."

"Same here," he admitted. "I'm always up for a good fight. Plus, I hate waiting on the sidelines."

"Well, hello teammate," Liz greeted with a smile. "Just do me a favor Jake?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't hog the ball like you do on the soccer field," Liz smirked before paying Ernie and walking away.

She was looking out to the park and Melanie wasn't there, but Kyle and Patrick were. They were sitting by a tree and talking quietly. Liz went over and sat beside them, surprising both boys.

"Hey, you should have told me you'd be at the park," Liz said, taking off her leather jacket so that she could lean on the rough tree bark.

"Yeah, well we were talking about yesterday and those DVDs," Patrick informed her. He eyed her closely, taking in her laid back appearance while he and Kyle were torn. "I'm assuming this means you're going for it?"

"You know I'm always up for saving the world," she smiled at him.

"I guess I have to now," her friend replied. "I can't very well let you do this alone."

"Jock boy is a yes," Liz informed him. She turned to Kyle. "What about you?"

"Like I'm going to be left out?" Kyle scoffed. "I think not."

As he declared his choice to be a part of the team, a scream was heard not too far from them. The creatures were back and the park was clear in no time. Jake had run out as everyone rushed away from the park. He eyes the group of others and ran towards them as fast as he could.

"You guys ready to find out if we can do this?" Jake asked as he pulled out his morpher. The others nodded and pulled out their own morphers.

"It's Morphin Time!" They shouted together, and before they knew it, there was a deep glow and the four teenagers were costume clad.

"Hey Liz," Patrick called from inside his black helmet. "Looks like the gem picked up on your temper."

Kyle and Jake, who had been busy eyeing their own green and blue suits, turned to look at Liz in surprise. Beneath her helmet, Liz adorned a face of shock. There had never been a female Red Ranger before. While Liz knew she should have been happy, she couldn't be. The pit of her stomach knotted at the thought that Zordon was only did it because of her brother.

"Stop staring," Liz announced to them. "We have work to do."

Nodding in agreement, she and the boys separated to begin fending off the Hesadrones. Liz knew her talk with Zordon would have to wait.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you guys liked that! Shout out to JOUNOUCHI Sama and Over.And.Over for being my only to reviews out of 48 hits. And an extra speical shout out for JOUNOUCHI Sama for PM even after my Review Reply to give me some good ideas AND he/she predicted my little Female Red Ranger thing too. For all of you 46 hits that thought it was going to be like that, well, you don't get a shout out because I don't know who you are. It's this cool thing called a REVIEW. Even Anonymous people can do it!**

**Anyway, I stayed up til 3:30 in the morning writing this so I hope you liked it!**


End file.
